


Young and Younger Bears the Mantle

by Eirenne Saijima (ladypoetess)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypoetess/pseuds/Eirenne%20Saijima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Conail and Lord Perival are the new High Seats of their Houses, but titles do not automatically bestow confidence or peace of mind to boys so young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Younger Bears the Mantle

**Author's Note:**

> With grateful thanks to [Mehuric](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehuric) and [Finale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale) for beta critique.
> 
> Secret Santa gift for an Unreasonably Attractive Fandom exchange on Tumblr -- happy holidays, Shunnaoaddict!

"Lord Conail? A word, if you please?" Perival Mantear's voice was still high, if not quite the piping pitch of a child any longer, but his words were formal and proper as befits a child and High Seat of a powerful noble house.

"Certainly, Lord Perival." Conail Northan, High Seat of House Northan, flashed a smile at the younger boy, merry brown eyes reflecting how genuine the smile was. "Shall we walk the corridors together? I would suggest the palace courtyards, but the snow is somewhat more than even I would wish to tromp about in." The answering nod from Perival was grave and made Conail wonder if this too-young man would ever have the chance to be young, carefree, or laugh like a boy again.

The pair strolled in silence for a few moments, pacing each other along the corridors with their mirrored stand lamps and elaborate tapestries, until they were beyond the bulk of the servants who tended the day to day minutia of the palace. The thickly quilted tabards both wore were a blessing even here, within the shelter of the palace walls, as the tapestries rippled with the small drafts that wound their way around the edges of windows to chill the interior of the corridors. Once beyond the point where a servant was always within earshot, Perival spoke.

"She can do it, right Lord Conail? The Lady Elayne can take the throne and rule Andor well?" Perival did not turn to look at Conail as he spoke, and he kept his voice quiet so as to avoid the sound carrying to any servant who might be unseen. "I know that Lady Dyelin assured us that she can, and I'll stand with her in any case, but Lady Arymilla's army is still there and seems so large..." He trailed off, tension suffusing his posture as he walked.

Conail glanced sideways at the younger boy, taking advantage of his greater height to see how tightly Perival clasped his hands behind his back and how rigidly level he kept his shoulders. After a moment of consideration, he replied with gravity equal to that of the other boy. "I believe she can, Perival. I think you're right when you say we won't be able to wait for our armsmen from our estates, but even so, I think that Elayne will prevail and House Trakand will retain the throne of Andor." After a moment, Conail's tone lightened and he added, "And call me Conail. Formality is well and good when it is required, but I'd like to think that we two have little need of it between us."

Perival turned to look at Conail, a smile spreading across his face as he met the other boy's eyes, his posture relaxing a bit in response to Conail's easy grin. "I suppose not. I just want to try very hard to do my best as the High Seat of House Mantear." His brow furrowed slightly as he continued, "I never expected to take on the responsibility so soon, but I will still do my best."

"I have no doubt of it, Perival, none at all." Conail clapped a hand to the other boy's shoulder. "Let's return to my apartments here; there will be a warm fire and some hot tea waiting on us, and we can talk both more informally and more warmly."

The smile Perival returned in response to the question was bright and gave Conail hope that he could get the younger boy to relax and maybe even laugh, given time.


End file.
